


Beautiful Disaster

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Song Lyrics, based on Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson, song lyrics are in italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harry fall in love. They both don't think they are right for the other.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 21





	Beautiful Disaster

_ He drowns in his dreams / An exquisite extreme I know / He's as damned as he seems / And more heaven than a heart could hold _

Harry Osborn feel in love with the boy of his dreams. Someone who focused too much on the world to ever be allowed a moment to breathe. The boy sacrificed everything and Harry wished he could as well. Peter didn’t know he was with a demon, but Peter saw an angel. An angel that was too sweet for the world. Someone who had more troubles in the world then he had. Peter watched as the boy cried himself to sleep well he held him close. He let him rest because Harry needs rest. Peter cared about Harry more than anything. Harry just didn’t realize it. 

_ And if I try to save him / My whole world could cave in / It just ain't right/ It just ain't right _

Peter had one goal with Harry. He was going to save the boy from himself. He was going to save him from the father who wanted him to be someone he wasn’t. Peter knew he would have the world after him if he tried to save one boy but one boy was the cost of everything. Even Spider-Man. Harry wanted nothing but to throw everything away for Peter Parker. He would give up art if it means that he could see Peter smile every day of his life. Peter became his world as the rest faded away.

_ Oh and I don't know / I don't know what he's after / But he's so beautiful / Such a beautiful disaster / And if I could hold on / Through the tears and the laughter / Would it be beautiful / Or just a beautiful disaster _

Peter took a month to ask Harry out. Harry was surprised that the boy who was always there for him actually wanted to go out with him. He was surprised when Peter asked him on a second date. He enjoyed spending time with Peter. He knew it wasn’t all fun and games. They laughed but they also cried and Peter was always there to hold Harry as he cried. He was there to make sure the boy was happy. Peter smiled more. Everyone noticed. Harry made him happy. When Harry was there he could sleep through the night. The two didn’t know what the other one wanted with this relationship but they were falling for each other every time. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone but themselves when they kissed for the first time. 

_ He's magic and myth / As strong as what I believe / A tragedy with / More damage than a soul should see / And do I try to change him / So hard not to blame him / Hold on tight / Hold on tight _

Peter was like a god in Harry’s mind. This boy could do anything. Maybe it was because Peter was a hero or that he hung with actually gods but Peter was enchanting to the eyes. Harry on the other hand was a tragedy. Peter knew the bruises weren’t from being clumsy. Norman Osborn was a bad parent and Peter Parker wanted nothing more than to send the man to jail but he knew he was the only family that Harry had. Harry wondered sometimes if he should blame Peter for being such a hero. He had to worry about him and watch him get hurt. Peter had to do the same. Neither of them could protect the other from the villains they faced when the other wasn’t there. They could try to fight for their lover but they had no chance when the other pushed them away from that side of them trying to protect them from the damage that was there on their souls that would forever haunt them. They were trying to keep the other safe from their personal demons who haunted everything they did. Peter kept Harry away from Spider-Man and Harry kept Peter away from Norman. 

_ Oh and I don't know / I don't know what he's after / But he's so beautiful / Such a beautiful disaster / And if I could hold on / Through the tears and the laughter / Would it be beautiful / Or just a beautiful disaster _

Being happy together meant letting the other decide what was right. Peter watched as Harry let Norman hurt him. Harry watched as Peter fought for his life in the MedBay. Something had to give eventually though. They didn’t want anything to give. They cared too much. They didn’t want to lose the other one but somehow pushing the other one away from their life would cause them to lose the other one. They just didn’t see it as they focused on happiness instead of what could happen when the tears were about their relationship instead of how funny something was or talking about a sensitive topic with the other. 

_ I'm longing for love and the logical / But he's only happy hysterical / I'm waiting for some kind of miracle / Waited so long / So long _

It all broke so fast as they fought about how the other one was pushing them away. Harry walked out of Peter’s apartment needing some air. He didn’t think Goblin would show. He didn’t think Goblin was his father. He watched his father fight his love. He watched has his monster fought the only person who ever cared about him. He had to watch that fight. He didn’t understand then but the miracle he was asking for had just showed up. Goblin would be arrested and Harry would be free. 

_ He's soft to the touch / But frayed at the ends he breaks / He's never enough / And still he's more than I can take _

Peter ended up waking up in MedBay after that fight with Harry by his side. He had saved him. He had freed his love from his horrors. Harry would still be hurt from the memories but he would be safe. Peter touched him carefully scared he would hurt him. He was more than enough for Peter. There was so much love for this one boy it wasn’t funny. Harry didn’t understand why Peter loved him, but Peter was the one that thought Harry should be questioning why he was dating him. Peter was a disaster but Harry saw himself as one. 

_ Oh 'cause I don't know / I don't know what he's after / But he's so beautiful / Such a beautiful disaster / And if I could hold on / Through the tears and the laughter / Would it be beautiful / Or just a beautiful disaster _

Harry opened his eyes and cried when he saw Peter watching him with a smile. He blamed himself but Peter didn’t see it that way. He only saw that Norman had tried to hurt Harry and Peter had came to his rescue. Peter saw himself as a knight in shining armor who had come to rescue Harry. Someone who was beautiful to him. An angel who halo was so perfect. Harry saw how concern Peter was for him when Peter was the one in MedBay. Peter was the one injured but Harry was his focus. Peter made Harry laugh as they talked and he felt better. The two laid in the cramp hospital bed because Peter wanted Harry cuddles and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Peter made sure that the boy was safe in his arm before he whispered to him calling Harry “his beautiful disaster.” Harry smiled as he heard the sweet name and let Peter hold him a little longer in the bed. He felt safe there with Peter. Peter had fought his demons for him and now he could make sure that he helped Peter with his. Because having someone to come home to would be a way to lessen the injuries. At least Harry hoped as Peter told him he would be more careful as they laid there in each other’s arms.

_ He's beautiful / Such a beautiful disaster / Beautiful (Beautiful disaster) / Beautiful disaster _


End file.
